


Ohana means family

by TheShippingMaster



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, henley pov, more or less why henley left, post nysm 2, team as a family, well mostly henley pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingMaster/pseuds/TheShippingMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henley watches the Horsemen's Second Act on TV and gets a surprise of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it seems in-character *fingers crossed*

"I'm so proud of you, my boys."

Henley's hands covered her mouth in excitement as she watched the Four Horsemen and Dylan explain to the world about their scheme to expose Arthur and his apparent son, Walter. She chuckled lightly, her chest tightening at the sight of her boys, aching at their faces. How she missed those faces, and their smiles, and their laughs, and their voices. 

And suddenly it was midnight, and the cheering only intensified. Back in her hotel room, Henley could only imagine the uproar surrounding the Horsemen, catching the giddy excitement that the crowd had. Jack and Lula were on the big screen, kissing, as Merrit, Dylan, and Daniel group-hugged around them, all their faces bright with sweat and taut from smiling too much.

"Happy New Year." She tipped her glass of champagne toward the screen and downed it all. Even if they had been on screen for less than ten minutes, she had memorised their faces, noting the stark changes in each of them.

First off, Dylan no longer had stress etched onto his face. When he joined the Four on the airplane wing, she noticed how his shoulders seemed lighter, how his posture changed from last she saw him. Henley grinned at the thought of him bonding with everyone, that they felt they were a family- something Henley had been trying to reinforce for months after their heist. 

Second, Jack looked so grown up. Even after they had been accepted into The Eye, Jack held this air of immaturity around him, constantly looking forward to do something while in hiding, being curious, asking questions. Now, on the wing of the airplane, he looked grown up. Henley's eyes were brought to tears at the thought that he manned up because of her. 

Merrit didn't have any physical differences that she could see, he still had that Merrit smile and cockiness about him that Henley couldn't help but love. But it was the way he squeezed everyone in the hug that Henley knew he had changed. He loved the Horsemen. Even when Jack and Lula were kissing, he laughed out loud, eyes glittering with joy; of their scheme, of their friendship, Henley could only guess.

Then, there was Danny. Oh, _Danny_. His hair was short, most probably cut soon after she left. Even now, with months of separation, Henley could feel her stomach knot at the sight of him. He looked happy, actually and genuinely happy. Despite herself, Henley let out a choked sob, swallowing down the rising lump in her throat. All she ever wanted was to see that face, that face of just utter love for the family.

Pushing away her sadness, Henley decided to watch Lula. If there were anyone else to act her as replacement, Lula was the one. She fit perfectly with the group, flawlessly executing the show, pleasing the crowd. The way she stared at Jack reminded Henley of herself, back when she started out with Daniel, so full of admiration and lust. 

Then, just as quickly as they came, the Four- no, Five Horsemen vanished.

~

It was well after midnight when Henley finally went to bed. She watched all news channel reruns of the Fantastical Horsemen's return to life, overwhelming her senses with longing and pride. 

The next morning, she began her routine of putting up her disguise. First her short black wig, then her coloured contacts. She even wore her make up differently- she was in Vegas, she was allowed to dress as an escort if she wished. Leaving the lobby, she winked at the receptionist, informing him that she would be back late and to not clean her room. 

Being surrounded by so many Casino's and money only reminded her of their heist, and how the adrenaline of it all was worth it. She regreted the day she left the Horsemen, but she didn't feel like she had a choice- months had gone by without any word of the Eye. Dylan repeated "Be patient, the Eye has plans" a thousand times, like a mantra whenever asked. It was suffocating. 

The fight she had with Danny the day before she left a scar in her heart she was sure would never truly heal. He was the first to know her thoughts about leaving- "No, Henley, Dylan says that the Eye is just waiting for the right time."

"Danny, I can't live like this anymore! Always hiding, always sneaking around!" Henley argued, pleading at him with her eyes. 

His hands had started to tap by his sides. Henley had sighed and took a step toward him, only for him to take one back, turning away so his face was a shadow. 

"Dylan said the Eye could give me an out."

That got his attention. His head snapped back to her, hurt and confusion clear in his face. It was so intense that Henley was the one to turn away this time. Her chest had hurt so badly, a lump rising her throat at the idea of never seeing her boys again- but she had to do this, she had lost faith in the Eye and it seemed wrong to stay just for her boys. Her heart wasn't in it anymore.

"He said what?"

"I could get an out, if I really want it." Henley had said, hesitantly raising her eyes to his. Danny swore and banged his fist on the wall, muttering something incoherent. Henley reached out for him again, taking hold of his hand before he could break away. "Danny, please. I have to go."

When he glanced back at her, Henley nearly lost her breath. "Then go."

She blinked. "Danny-"

"No!" He yelled, ripping his arm away from her, sagging his head and shoulders. "If you want to leave then leave."

A car honk brought Henley back to the present. She swerved back and gave the cab an apologetic wave, receiving the middle finger in response. Rolling her eyes, Henley inhaled a shuddering breath, reminding herself that it was the past. She made her way through the city, entering a rundown apartment block. 

Apartment 3D. Henley knocked twice, entering as the door cracked open. 

"Finally!" A girl much younger than Henley sighed. She had the same copper hair and dazzlingly smile as the older girl, but held a bright innocence. "I thought you would never arrive!"

Henley giggled, and shrugged off her coat, rushing toward the cradle in the center of the living room. She picked up the small baby and held her up to her shoulder, gently rocking and cooing.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her, Cath." Henley cooed, kissing the baby on the forehead. "I owe you so much. And Happy New Year!"

Cathleen grinned and shrugged, falling down on her couch. "Happy New Year to you too! And it was no problem, sis. Taking care of my niece is always an honour." She frowned and rolled over the couch, picking up a piece of paper from the side table, reaching out to give to Henley. "Oh, and by the way, someone called here asking for you."

Feeling her blood run cold, and fearing she would drop her baby, Henley placed her bundle of joy back into the cradle and read the torn paper. "Do you know who it was?"

Cathleen shook her head. "Nope. It sounded like a guy, though."

“What did he sound like?” Henley joined her sister on the couch, her mind a flurry of thoughts. What if it was Dylan? Or Merrit? Or even Jack- the crafty bastard. Henley did allow herself to wonder if it was Daniel who called. It would be too much. Or what if it was the FBI?

Cathleen shrugged, pulling a face as she tried to remember. “I don’t know. All he said was that he wanted the High Priestess. I knew it was you, but I didn’t say I knew you. He left an address for you to meet him at.”

Henley’s mind was spinning. The sense of déjà vu was too much, especially with the overdose of feelings from last night, from her boys. She swallowed and got up, mixing the baby formula to get her thoughts straight. 

“Thanks for passing the message.” Henley said, not looking up from the paper. She didn’t know the address, but she sure as hell was no going to go there. “I’ll just take Hanna and go.”

“So fast?” Cathleen whined, following her sister to the cradle. “You just got here.”

Henley gave her sister an apologetic smile and picked up her baby. “I’m sorry, but if there are people asking for me to meet them in strange address, I’m not going. Not when I’m still a wanted criminal.”

Cathleen sighed, defeated once again. “Fine then. Just call to make sure I know you’re safe wherever you’re at.” The two sisters hugged tight.

“See you next time, sis.”

~

Henley checked out of the hotel that same day. She dragged her sole suitcase down and rushed out, meeting Cathleen by a cab outside.

“Thanks again, Cath. I owe you.” Henley thanked, giving her sister a one-armed hug. 

As she entered the cab, cradling her baby in her arms, Cath leaned down and grinned, “Nah, it’s okay. Just stay safe, okay?” Henley nodded and Cathleen closed the door. The cab took off and Henley glanced back, waving until she was out of sight. 

It took several hours, but Henley was finally out of Vegas and Nevada, thanking the cab driver and tipping him for his discretion. “Ay, no problem miss. If everyone paid me like this I would retire!” He laughed as he drove away.

A baby in one arm and a suitcase in the other, Henley made her way to the nearest hotel. She tried her best to ignore the stares other passer-by’s were giving her, keeping her head down and shuffling her grip on her baby.

She checked into a pretty rundown hotel, grimacing at the poor excuse of a hotel room- there were three “rooms”, with a sitting place, bedroom, and bathroom. Thankfully, the receptionist had a cradle ready, setting it up in the sitting room. 

“Just tell me if you need anything, okay dear?” 

Henley smiled, nodding politely. Once alone, she shifted the cradle into the bedroom, settling her baby down. “Is that good, Hanna?” She received a happy gurgle in response. 

Settling down on the couch, Henley allowed herself to stare at the note again. Whoever called for her knew where she was, and that was dangerous. And now that the Horsemen had resurfaced, the hunt for them would be intensified. The FBI would know she left; luring her into a trap seemed like something they would do. 

The door knob jiggled. Henley bolted up and gazed around frantically for some sort of weapon. Why anyone would break into a hotel room this late at night surely had to be insane.

“I’m telling you, you need a card to enter. It’s locked.”

“Nothing is ever locked, Lula- nothing!” 

“Guys, what if she’s asleep.”

“Lula, shush!”

The door swung open and the Horsemen came face to face with a woman in short black hair, holding two complimentary teaspoons as weapons.

“Henley?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Henley?” Jack asked, peering at the stranger.

Henley dropped her spoons, her mouth agape with shock. Merrit was the first to enter the room and pull her into a tight hug, laughing out loud. Jack joined next, his own angelic laughter ringing in Henley’s ear. 

“It’s so great to see you again!”Merrit whispered into her ear, pulling away from her only for Jack to pull her in properly. 

Over his shoulder, Henley caught sight of a grinning Lula, hopping on her feet, itching to meet the first girl horseman. Jake broke away and wrapped his arm around Lula’s waist, their smiles radiant that Henley could feel her own cheeks hurting.

They were here. Her boys. She heard their voices, their laughter, seen their faces. It took shaking hands with Lula to convince her that this wasn’t a dream.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Henley gasped, clutching onto Merrit and Jack.

Her two boys shared a grin. “It’s the New Year, and we just couldn’t spend it without you!” Merrit exclaimed, rubbing his hands on her shoulders lovingly.

“Plus,” Jack interjected, “Lula really wanted to meet you.”

“I am a big fan of yours!” Lula said excitedly, shaking their hands rapidly. Henley bit back her laughter at how adorable she was.

“It is great to meet my replacement!” Henley confessed. “Dylan did a great job at picking you.”

“So should I get a hug for that?” 

Henley gasped and threw herself at Dylan, kicking herself mentally for not noticing him earlier. Dylan kissed her cheek, although he seemed tired, as if he hadn’t been getting enough sleep. She squeezed his arm.

Dylan moved aside, giving way to the last figure lingering in the hall. Henley stopped breathing, needing to blink to make sure she was seeing properly. He was here. He was in front of her. He was here. 

Daniel’s eyes were on the floor, his fingers tapping the doorframe. He felt her gaze on him, and he seemed to shrink away. He winced when Henley breathed his name.

“Hi, Henley.” 

“Hey, Danny.”

When he finally raised his eyes to hers, Henley felt like a tsunami wave had hit her. She struggled to keep all the things she wanted to say to him after that day. _I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. I’m pregnant. Please don’t hate me. I love you._

Then a cry sounded from the bedroom. Lula and Jack glanced at each other before staring at the room in confusion, Dylan’s brow furrowed and Merrit realised what it was before anyone else. Now it was Henley’s turn to lower her eyes from Daniel. 

“Excuse me.” Henley muttered, breaking away from Daniel’s gaze and leaving the sitting room for the bedroom. She re-entered the sitting room with Hanna on her hip.

“Henley,” Dylan breathed, ushering forward to the crying baby. His eyes were soft as he silently asked permission to console the baby. Henley nodded, mustering a smile to say she was okay with this. She transferred Hanna into Dylan’s arms, and the baby’s cries died down as she peered curiously at the stranger.

“Is she . . .” Jack asked, moving forward to admire Hanna. 

“Yeah,” Henley started, dreading at what she find when she saw Daniel. “She’s mine.”

He was frozen to the spot, his eyes widening. The tapping on the door ceased- probably because he was too overwhelmed. Henley was worried he was broken. 

“She’s beautiful.” Merrit commented, eyeing Daniel and Henley, stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder. “What’s her name?”

Henley glanced up at him, thanking him for the distraction. He nodded back at her. “Hanna,” Henley said.

Daniel’s shock morphed into confusion. His eyebrows lowered that a shadow had cast across his face. He didn’t move, his eyes trained on the baby, who was now being passed around from Dylan to Jack.

Coughing, Henley announced, “We need to talk.”

~

It was weird to see all of them again, even if she had seen them on TV not two days ago. She had abandoned her wig and contacts, starting to look more like the Henley who left. She still had her gloves on.

“Okay, so I have to explain to all of you about,” Henley waved her arms around, “this.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Lula started, pouting as she received the harsh stares of the other Horsemen.

And so Henley explained. In those months of hiding, she had given up on the Eye, and indeed lose her faith. But something new acted as a catalyst for her decision to leave. After a one very drunken night with Daniel, Henley found out she was pregnant several weeks later. At this point, she didn’t want to continue on with whatever scheme the Eye supposedly had planned, fearing it would danger her child.

Her eyes are glued to her gloved hands as she explained. She can’t bear to even see anyone’s face, let alone Daniel’s. When she finished, the room was silent, save for the gentle suckling Hanna did on her pacifier, semi-awake in Merrit’s arms. Daniel sat farthest away from the baby.

“So Hanna is yours and,” Merrit gestured to Daniel rather awkwardly, unsure if he should make fun of Daniel or console him. 

Henley nodded shyly, her face flushing with embarrassment.

“No wonder you ran when we called your place.” Dylan muttered. “You probably thought we would endanger you and her.” 

Henley squeezed his hand, confirming what he said.

“We could’ve looked after you at Hanna.” Jack protested, his eyes turning puppy dog-like. 

“I don’t doubt that.” Henley replied, offering him a shy smile. “I just wasn’t sure if the Eye would.”

“We’ve met them, y’know!” Lula spoke up, glancing around excitedly. “They’re pretty cool! Although, I suppose you hadn’t met them yet so. . .” She grimaced.

Henley laughed and nodded, her hair falling to the side. She allowed herself to sneak a glance at Daniel, checking to see if he was unchanged. He was still staring at Hanna strangely. His hands started twitching again, like he needed a deck of cards in his hands to shuffle. 

“Daniel-”

“I need air.” Daniel abruptly announced, standing up and leaving the hotel room. 

Feeling that it was expected of her, Henley got up and chased after him, catching him halfway down the hall to the lobby. She grabbed the crook of his arm and turned him around.

“Daniel, wait.”

“Why didn’t you tell me.” His voice was low, like he didn’t want to start shouting right away. Henley recoiled, blinking quickly as she thought back to that day.

“I didn’t know how.”

“I deserved to know.”

“I know. . .”

“It was cruel of you to keep her from me- from all of us, like this!” He ripped his arm away from hers and continued to stalk down the lobby. Henley caught up to him again, this time in the street out front.

“Danny-”

He reeled back, looking as if she burned him. He pointed back to the direction of the hotel room, “You were pregnant and alone, Henley! You could’ve at least told me that she- that you left because of her. Not because of what- because of the fight we had!” 

Daniel was dejected, his eyes darting at everywhere but Henley. He was filled with such anger and confusion, which only fuelled his anger- he hated being confused, being out of control of the situation. But at the same time, he couldn’t be angry, not at Henley. Not at what he had heard back in the room.

Closing his eyes, Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a shuddering breath. When he looked back up, he felt terrible. Henley was close to tears, her beautiful face doing its best to not scrunch up and let the tears run her make up. 

“Henley, I’m sorry. I was just so angry.”

“I know.” 

“Please don’t cry. . .”

He grinned as she giggled, letting his senses remember what it was like to hear that beautiful sound. J. Daniel Atlas never had been good at dealing with crying women. 

~

“Do you think they’re okay out there?” Jack asked, gazing at the door. 

“Don’t worry, kid. Henley won’t leave her actual kid behind.” Merrit cooed, teasing Hanna with his finger. The baby grinned up at him, reaching out to grab the finger.

Lula was making faces over Merrit’s shoulder, pulling her cheeks, crossing her eyes, making duck lips, while Dylan sat on the other side of Merrit, beaming down at Hanna. 

As Henley and Daniel entered the room, everyone felt light, seeing that the couple were bright and grinning. Merrit got up and raised an eyebrow challengingly at Daniel, holding out Hanna. He took her, holding her like she was made of glass. 

It was as sight to see; Daniel was uncomfortable yet he melted when Hanna grabbed his pinkie. A new feeling ruched through him, numbing his senses. Hanna gurgled at Daniel, laughing playfully. 

“Come back.” Daniel glanced up at Henley.

“Please, do.” Merrit seconded, wrapping an arm around Henley’s shoulders. “It would be great to have the band back together.”

“I know Alma would be ecstatic to see you again, Henley.” Dylan said, tilting his head to side, his grin growing just a bit wider at the mention of his girlfriend. 

Henley frowned. “But the Eye?”

Dylan waved his hand in dismissal. “The Eye won’t mind having their High Priestess back. We still need our great escape artist anyway if we need to pull off more schemes.”

“And besides,” Jack said, stepping up so a circle formed, tugging for Lula to join. “We’re a family, aren’t we?”

As she stared around the circle, Henley felt tears brimming her eyes once again. _Her boys were back_. And they wanted _her_ back. She could go back. There was only one thing she could say.

“Of course we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope all of this seemed in-character, and I hope that you all liked it!


End file.
